


Cards on the table

by CandleInTheDark



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleInTheDark/pseuds/CandleInTheDark
Summary: This is part of a very au post-trespasser snippet that I have not written enough on to make real sense to those who haven't seen earlier pieces so fair warning, sharing here for access to some I talk with on discord.





	Cards on the table

While they were not part of the big picture any more, mutual acquaintencies and interests had caused Baelaera, Skylar and Luevanna, along with Morrigan and Merril which was occasionally...interesting, to meet as frequently as they could while their friends sought to find their footing in Tervinter. It had been a concern, then, that Luevanna had been out of contact for some months. “'tis strange, but the last I was aware, she said she had felt the stirrings of Mythal calling.” Baelaera held her a touch closer at that, she had told him of her mother, he had not been sure he quite believed what he had been told for a while, it ran counter to everything he had been taught, but still...  
  
“If Asha'bellanar has called her then she will be well.” Merrill realised that she may need to expand on her quiet certainty, “from everything you tell me, Luevanna was as close to a priestess of Mythal as one could be considered, then you, Morrigan, told us that she took the water in the Well of Sorrows.”  
  
“She claimed that she could not allow them to fall to another, yes, and her certainty was not shaken when the consequences of that were known.” It had been a sore point for the raven haired witch, but there was a certain respect still, “still, there are two problems, the Wolf was low on power and mother holds a geas on our ally.”  
  
Skylar placed her finger on the problem, “you believe that she is a pawn in a game between the two.”

“And that she may have come to harm because of this, yes.”  
  
There was a dry chuckle from the door, “Well, well, I go away for a few months and people consider me to have come to harm, my supposing is that I should feel honoured.” The blonde elf immediately held the room she walked into. There was something...off about her and Baelaera was the first to see it, her lack of valleslin where she had chosen to keep it, one eye being amber rather than blue.  
  
“If you have taken her by force, Mythal, I shall right this.”  
  
“A warrior, a templar, one that holds the spirits, you would have a chance, boy, but it would not be as easy as last you slew me.”  
  
A cold aura was wrapped around one of the elf's hands and Morrigan mirrored, a note of warning in her tone, “mother, I will not allow you to threaten my love, nor hold his friend.”  
  
“The first I have no intent on, the latter is of her own choosing.”  
  
“ _Choosing_?”  
  
Luevanna, Mythal, whichever, smiled at the tone of disbelief in Morrigan's voice, “when Fen'Harel sought me, I gave up my geas and placed some small amount of power in her hands, she summoned me to keep me, in some form, alive.” Luevanna's left eye took its usual blue shade, “It is the truth, our aims match.”  
  
Merrill tilted her head, her eyes narrowed as she worked through everything she had learned, then they widened, “you do not believe we can stop the Wolf, if the Wolf succeeds, the elvenhan return, the elven gods...”  
  
“Tyrants.” Luevanna spat the word with an invective that was all her own before her eye showed Mythal's presence, “her aim, and mine, is to bring Fen'Harel, one we both love, to his senses. But if he pursues this, if he _insists_ , for what they did to him, for my murder, the old ones _will_ answer. But you do not meet to discuss ifs and buts, Luevanna did not know if you were ready for her new...state, but any chances your plans have can only grow with my input.”


End file.
